


Пойманный

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Куро всегда строго предупреждал остерегаться людей. Кенма умом соглашался, но внутри не верил, что придётся хоть когда-нибудь действительно встретиться с ними. Ведь люди – это что-то чуждое и далёкое, проникающее в его жизнь лишь оставшимися после них вещами да всякими гулявшими в народе россказнями.





	Пойманный

**Author's Note:**

> преслэш, Кенма-центрик, русал!АУ  
> написано на июньский ежемесячный фест на дайри, 2017  
> источник вдохновения: http://i.imgur.com/WjjbPL2.jpg

Новых кораблей давно не прибавлялось, а все старые они давно уже обыскали не по одному разу. Кроме одного рядом с островом на границе их территории, но он был совсем маленький и скучный, там не было почти ничего интересного и подходящего для пещеры, кроме, разве что, нескольких небольших цветных камешков, прикрепленных к разным поверхностям в тесном помещении на носу. Камешки плохо отрывались, да и камешками, по сути, не являлись. Они были сделаны из какого-то менее твердого материала, который легко царапался настоящим камнем или зубами. Кенма долго отковыривал один створкой ракушки, он отошёл нецелый и не стоил тех трудов, что были на него потрачены. Куро, у которого на такие ковыряния не хватало терпения, попробовал один откусить, но только раздробил в крошку и долго потом отплёвывался. Сказал, что корабль бесполезный и им пора убираться отсюда, и Кенма даже не стал артачиться. Всё равно после того огромного корабля, что подарил им чуть ли не половину украшений пещеры, этот смотрелся более чем убого. И был слишком близко к поверхности и к людям. 

Но это всё было давно, много-много дней назад, и с тех пор ни один корабль больше не тонул на их территории или поблизости. А в пещере оставалось ещё столько неукрашенных стен. Кенма же мечтал, что когда-нибудь, наловив очередной раз светящихся медуз в сетку из водорослей, он вплывёт в пещеру, и она засияет вся, до последнего скального выступа. И Куро рядом восхищённо кувыркнётся: он хоть и не так сильно увлечён украшением пещеры, как Кенма, но тоже участвует и подолгу остаётся с Кенмой внутри, чтобы полюбоваться на результат. 

Вот только кораблей всё не было. Кенма сплавал к старому большому, уже заросшему ракушками и облюбованному рыбами — там, конечно, давно было пусто. Был ещё один на глубине, где темно и вода давит слишком сильно, так, что даже Куро начинает жаловаться, что если они останутся подольше, его расплющит и он превратится в уродливого глубоководного. Кенма едва мог дышать и двигаться рядом с тем кораблём, его с трудом хватило на один раз, и больше он туда не плавал, хоть и жалел о возможных оставленных сокровищах. Куро потом сплавал ещё дважды, принёс немного украшений и сказал, что всё. Кенма был ему благодарен. Куро всегда делает так, что даже не нужно просить. И если он сказал, что всё, значит на глубину можно не плыть и не мучиться. Разве что тот бесполезный корабль у острова… Цветные камушки ещё оставались там и, возможно, их крепления теперь размякли от воды. Лучше несколько камешков, чем совсем ничего.

Кенма лёг на течение и позволил ему медленно нести себя вперёд. Куро вместе с другими уплыл к акульим, они с Бокуто очень любят устраивать игры в охоту. Кенма иногда участвует, когда Куро просит, но на самом деле не любит эти чересчур активные и агрессивные игры. Куро огорчается, когда он отказывается, говорит, что жаль и что Кенма лучше всех умеет отслеживать и предсказывать путь добычи. Поэтому Кенма старается соглашаться чаще. Ему нравится смотреть, как радуется Куро, да и следить за добычей правда бывает интересно. Если бы не нужно было ещё так метаться в процессе… Куро уплыл, а Кенма ещё никогда не плавал к границе без него. И Куро разозлится, если узнает, потому что всегда говорит, что это опасно. Хотя на самом деле людей уже очень давно не видели поблизости. И они всё равно там, на поверхности, на своих кораблях и лодках, либо вообще на суше. А в воде разве кто из них способен угнаться за морским народом? Куро слишком за него переживает. Кенма раздумчиво шевельнул плавниками, отстранённо следя за серебристым перетеканием косяка рыб невдалеке. Всё-таки он слишком во многом полагается на Куро, так как привык, что тот почти всегда рядом. Это удобно и приятно, но неправильно. Смешно, что Куро сам порою заговаривает об этом, но всё равно не оставляет его одного надолго. Мчится тёмной стрелой после отлучек, обдаёт водным потоком, обвивается своим длинным хвостом на несколько мгновений. Ничего не говорит, но Кенма знает. Переплетается хвостом в ответ. И потом спустя некоторое время снова: тебе надо уметь самому, без меня. Плохие, холодные разговоры, царапающие, как акулья кожа. «Ты хочешь уйти?» — спросил однажды Кенма. Куро замолчал, стал плавать вокруг беспокойно. Сказал: нет, не хочу. Но бывает же всякое. Случается. Помнишь шторм? Кенма помнил. Как их разметало и он очутился на чужой территории и прятался в скалах, пока Куро его не нашёл. Мог бы и сам домой доплыть, наверное, вода бы подсказала, но побоялся встретить местных. Кенма плохо ладил с чужими, даже с акульими соседями не очень. Наверно, Куро это и подразумевал в своих разговорах. Кенма поёжился, хотя течение было тёплым. Он не любил обо всём этом думать, как не любил общаться с чужими и заплывать далеко. Но корабль, камушки, пещера… Возможно, это будет тренировка. Не сразу же к чужим плыть, к которым и не хотелось бы соваться. А люди… Да откуда там люди? И Кенма тут же уплывёт, если что.  
Кенма перевернулся, вильнул хвостом и медленно выплыл из течения, всё ещё не до конца уверенный в своём решении. Но чем дальше он плыл, тем уверенности становилось больше, уходило напряжение из тела, и плавники перестали нервно подрагивать, мешая движению. Он ненадолго. А если камушки всё ещё слишком плохо отдираются, то и ну их. Он будет осторожен и скажет потом Куро: вот видишь, я сам. Не волнуйся.

Вода привычно приятно омывала тело, сердце билось ровно, но немного не так, как всегда. Было самую капельку страшно. Многим были любопытны люди, и они скрытно, в основном ночами подбирались к лодкам и пытались что-нибудь там рассмотреть. Некоторые даже рисковали днём, как тот же Бокуто, например. Однажды он утянул за собой Куро, и Кенма места себе не мог найти, пока они не вернулись, встретившись на полпути с отправившимися за ними Акааши и Яку. Бокуто пытался что-то плести, но по его разочарованному виду было заметно, что ничего они там не высмотрели. «Прости, — сказал Куро. — Я всё время тебе говорю, а сам… Хочешь, посидим в пещере?» Кенма не хотел. В пещере было слишком много людского, сейчас было плохое время для пещеры. И Куро сказал: тогда давай в тёплую воду. Там сейчас рыба сладкая ходит. Плыть совсем рядом было неудобно, но когда боковой плавник задевал хвост Куро, становилось спокойнее. С тех пор Куро к людям больше не плавал, да и не объявлялись они больше поблизости. Кенма считал, что это и хорошо. Зачем им люди? Живые, по крайней мере. От живых только беды — столько рассказов ходит. А мёртвые на утонувших кораблях, когда полежат, становятся нестрашные, и с них тоже бывает можно снять украшения для пещеры. 

К острову Кенма подплыл не сразу, сначала покружил в отдалении, вслушиваясь в воду. Но всё было тихо и спокойно, так что он двинулся вперёд, к кораблю. Чуть не налетел на вившуюся возле входа в помещение рыбу-колючку, подумал, что надо будет осторожнее выбираться. Не хотелось бы отравиться, очень противный яд у этой мелкой рыбки.

Корабль уже начал понемногу зарастать, но камушки держались всё так же крепко. Кенма поковырял их, снова прислушался. Тихо. Тогда он осторожно выплыл мимо рыбы-колючки, поискал рядом с кораблём, подобрал со дна подходящий обломок ракушки и принялся выцарапывать первый камушек из гнезда. Раз уж всё равно приплыл, то хоть не зря чтобы было. 

Он так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, как что-то изменилось вокруг. А потом быстро налетел-навалился сверху странный, незнакомый и от того страшный шум, толкнула волна вибрации, и непонятно: что? откуда? куда бежать? Кенма метнулся из стороны в сторону, мгновенно позабыв и про камешки, и про всё на свете, ринулся на выход и со всего маху таки налетел на проклятую колючку. Внутри плеснуло паникой, он стряхнул рыбу с руки, шарахнулся в сторону, чтобы не налететь вновь, принялся выдирать из себя застрявшие иглы, пока яда не вышло слишком много. Сверху и дальше, с острова, вибрирующе грохотало, и всё внутри рвалось бежать отсюда как можно скорее, но после колючки нельзя много двигаться, если не хочешь оказаться на грани смерти, а то и вовсе умереть. А он только что выдернул из себя пять игл, и если вспомнить, как тогда в детстве было плохо после всего лишь одной… Надо спрятаться и переждать. Уже начинало познабливать, и Кенма торопливо поплыл вперёд, выискивая хоть какое укромное местечко, чтобы забиться. Шум, шум, столько много шума, и в глазах мутится, плохо. Почему дно такое ровное, бесполезное, прямо как этот корабль, правильно Куро говорил, зачем было сюда плыть, незачем, надо подальше… Пять игл — это много. Плохо. Тошнит. И не видно уже совсем. Куро. Яма. Или нет, не понятно. Всё равно. Не могу больше. Вода донесёт. Куро…

 

Страшные, горячие руки трогали, куда-то тащили, больно, посуху. Посуху! Кенма дёрнулся, вырываясь из забытья, распахнул глаза. Захлебнулся воздухом, закашлялся. Сверху жарко слепило солнце, снизу жгли нагретые камни, и вокруг вместо воды был один только воздух. Ужасно болела рука. Чужие руки отпустили, и Кенма вскрикнул, коснувшись спиной всё тех же камней, потому что через кожу без чешуи они показались вообще раскалёнными. Он попытался было сесть, но вернулись горячие руки, придавили за плечи, а сил на сопротивление не хватало. Над Кенмой навис тёмный силуэт, что-то сказал, но Кенма ничего не понял. Было плохо, жарко, сухо, ослепительное небо с силуэтом на нём покачивались и вращались, и вращались камни под ним, яд внутри дёргал ставшие непослушными мышцы. Совсем не было воды, и это было хуже всего. Чужие руки убрались с плеч, стали трогать лицо, волосы. Горячие, совсем не морские руки. Человек. Кенма на берегу, и его сюда притащил человек. Ужасное осознание заставило забиться из последних сил, но Кенма, оглушённый, даже не мог почувствовать, в какой стороне вода, да и сил оставалось уже слишком мало. Потом окружающий мир закрутился совсем быстро и исчез в темноте.

 

Второй раз Кенма очнулся от того, что ему было трудно дышать. Он находился уже не на воздухе, а в воде, но она была неподвижная и душная, да ещё вся пропитанная каким-то неприятным резким запахом. Жабры усиленно прокачивали её через себя, но толку от этого было чуть, и Кенме казалось, что он вот-вот задохнётся. Зрение всё ещё было мутным, но он всё равно попытался плыть, потому что оставаться здесь было невозможно. Однако почти мгновенно наткнулся на стену, гладкую и скользкую. Кенма свернул, но и сбоку его сразу же встретила точно такая же стена. Сердце тревожно дёрнулось. Кенма замер, заморгал, стараясь вернуть зрению хоть частичку ясности, и тогда только почувствовал, что хвостом касается всё той же гладкой поверхности. Ловушка. Он в ловушке, которая столь тесна, что даже не позволяет вытянуться во всю длину. Отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за исчезающую надежду, он свернул ещё раз, но стена была и здесь. Задыхаясь, он прижался к ней на несколько мгновений, а затем прянул вверх, с плеском вырвавшись на поверхность. Макушка уткнулась во что-то неоднородное и податливое, Кенма вскинул руку и понял, что это натянута сеть. Но здесь хотя бы можно было дышать. Он лёг на спину и некоторое время не двигался, приходя в себя. В мыслях и перед глазами немного прояснилось, и тут же захотелось обратно в забытье, или же просто проснуться от этого кошмара. Сон. Пусть бы это был только дурной сон. Куро растормошит его, скажет: всё в порядке, это всё не правда. Не бойся. Я здесь. Куро. Всегда так строго предупреждал остерегаться людей. Кенма умом соглашался, но внутри не верил, что придётся хоть когда-нибудь действительно встретиться с ними. Ведь люди — это что-то чуждое и далёкое, проникающее в его жизнь лишь оставшимися после них вещами да всякими гулявшими в народе россказнями. И вот вдруг Кенма оказался заперт здесь, в тесноте и воде, непригодной для дыхания, окружённый незнакомыми звуками и запахами. Было так страшно, что даже обдумывать это всё не хотелось.

Сверху над сеткой внезапно нависла тень, Кенма от неожиданности шарахнулся и ушёл под воду. Снова сдавило удушьем, но он скорее готов был задыхаться здесь, чем остаться лицом к лицу с человеком наверху. Со дна сознания всё сильнее вздымалась паника, угрожая захватить и лишить разума. Шептала: это всего лишь вопрос времени. Ты умрёшь или поддашься. Поддашься и умрёшь. Она побеждала оставшуюся от яда тошнотную слабость, подпитывалась невозможностью нормально вздохнуть. Превращалась в тупую, убийственную силу. Неспособный полностью её обуздать, Кенма заметался, практически свиваясь кольцами из-за узости пространства, ударил хвостом по стене раз, другой, после чего дыхание перехватило окончательно, и вновь наступила темнота.

 

Воды моря — солёные, плотные, родные — простираются во все стороны далеко-далеко. Чёрные в глубинах, сине-зелёные выше и почти прозрачные у самой поверхности. Они все пронизаны жизнью и движением. Текут, колышутся, зовут. Кенма. Кенма!.. «Куро!» — отозвался он, не размыкая глаз, и улыбнулся. Вода подхватила и понесла его ответ.

 

Кенма больше не задыхался. Люди сделали так, что в его маленькое помещение непрерывно струилась свежая вода и уходила старая. Сверху теперь постоянно шумело, но дышать можно было довольно свободно. Продышавшись, Кенма наконец заметил, что его раненая рука замотана чем-то похожим на тонкие ленты водорослей, только эти были белые и более шершавые. Именно от них исходил так раздражавший его резкий запах. Распутать ленты пальцами не получилось, и Кенма содрал их зубами, после чего выпихнул наверх через сетку, чтобы они больше не отравляли ему воду. Рука всё ещё была распухшей и багровой у ранок, но болела уже не так сильно. Свежая вода принесла облегчение. Кенма свернулся на дне в центре, как можно дальше от верха и стен, принялся слушать воду и ждать. Старался не думать о том, что, возможно, всё что сейчас вокруг — последнее, что он увидит и узнает в своей жизни. Нет. Ведь вода принесла голос Куро, он ищет Кенму, будет искать и ждать всегда. Не отступится. Но мысль о том, что они могут больше не встретиться, отравляла сердце сильнее и больнее любого яда.

Стены вокруг были прозрачными, и за ними, совсем близко, всего полхвоста каких-то, были люди. Они приходили и уходили, некоторые оставались надолго, и все смотрели на Кенму. Он закрывал глаза, обвивался хвостом как можно плотнее, но всё равно чувствовал их пристальные взгляды. Люди стучали и скребли по стенам, будто силились пробраться и дотянуться до Кенмы, но никак не могли, хоть они и сами затащили его сюда. От этого было жутко, Кенма зажимал уши руками, но звуки всё равно просачивались, настойчивые, неумолчные. Ему казалось, что вот-вот он просто закричит от ужаса, и никакой разум не сможет сдержать этот крик. Но стучать вдруг перестали. Кенма ещё долго не мог расслабиться, сердце колотилось безумно быстро, и жабры бешено сокращались. Потом сверху в воду опустили какой-то предмет, из которого полились звуки, похожие на песни китов и дельфинов, но как будто неживые. Обрывочные, бессмысленные, они разносились в воде, отражались от стен, утомительно громкие для такого маленького пространства. Едва пришедший в себя Кенма снова сжался, но от звуков было не убежать. Он больше не слышал тихий шёпот моря, вливавшийся вместе со свежей водой, и не было шанса уловить, возможно, в этом шёпоте голос Куро. Теперь были только мёртвые голоса китов и дельфинов, чуждый бледный свет и люди за прозрачными стенами. Передвигаются и смотрят, смотрят, смотрят. И Кенме начинало казаться, что и сам он тоже, наверное, умер. Оттого и весь безумный кошмар вокруг. 

Его пытались кормить. Скорее всего. Бросили в воду мёртвую рыбу, заставив отшатнуться в отвращении. Кенма отпихнул её кончиком хвоста подальше в угол. Мертвечина вызывала гадливость. Потом добавили водоросли, морских звёзд и даже медузу. Он не притронулся ни к чему. Смотрел, как звёзды медленно ползают по здешнему гладкому дну. Где-то над головой парила медуза, водоросли распались на ленты и валялись тут и там. Частички моря, привет из дома. Кенма закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, но не мог не вспоминать. Они с Куро обычно охотились вдвоём, но иногда, когда на территорию заплывал хороший большой рыбный косяк, выбирались на охоту вместе со всеми. Это бывала лёгкая охота, больше похожая на игру. Но не на ту стремительную погоню за добычей покрупнее, что устраивали забавы ради и соревнуясь друг с другом, а куда более спокойное развлечение. Главное было не попасться на пути Льва, находившего наиболее весёлым протаранить косяк на полной скорости, распугав рыбу в стороны. Кенма плыл обычно сбоку, аккуратно выхватывая понравившихся рыб, а Куро нарезал круги побольше. Блеск чешуи, широкие взмахи хвостов сородичей, и косяк рядом будто призрачный кит, дышащий, постоянно меняющий очертания. Слишком величественный, чтобы всерьёз замечать атаки стайки мелких хищников. А кровь свежепойманной рыбы терпкая и вкусная, и острые зубы легко разрывают лакомую плоть. Где теперь та привольная охота. Мёртвая рыба мерзко пахла из угла, и прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем люди наконец убрали её и запустили живую. Кенма поймал и съел, но только потому, что не хотел ослабеть от голода. На вкус было гадко.

Свет вокруг тускнел время от времени: наверное, так здесь выглядела ночь. От страха и волнения Кенма почти не мог спать, его мучила вынужденная неподвижность, так что как только пристальное людское внимание ослабевало, он принимался виться и кружить в стремлении размять застывшие мышцы. Несвобода терзала его тело и разум всё сильнее. Быть может, лучше бы людям было не делать эту воду проточной, тогда она не смогла бы его дразнить голосами воли, далёким эхом прежней жизни. Кенма бы просто медленно задохнулся, а не ловил бы отчаянно и жадно среди прочих голосов самый важный. Куро. Куро звал его, непрерывно. Уже ближе, чем раньше, и у Кенмы плавники топорщились от мысли что он, возможно, где-то совсем рядом. Близко, так близко должно быть море, из которого сюда течёт вода, и Куро мечется там, сходя с ума от беспокойства. А между ними — люди, чужие и опасные. Но им не схватить, не нагнать Куро, нет. Не запереть так же, как Кенму. Куро не дастся. «Не надо, Куро, не приближайся к людям», — шептал воде Кенма. И срывался, противореча сам себе: «Забери меня отсюда!»

 

Поначалу люди постоянно толпились вокруг, смешиваясь в единое многоглавое и многорукое существо, затем постепенно стали редеть, и вот Кенма уже мог узнавать большинство в лицо. Хотя предпочёл бы не видеть вообще. Чаще всего появлялся один и тот же, с длинными подвязанными волосами и редкой порослью на подбородке. Он осматривал тот предмет, что гудел и перекачивал воду, запускал рыб, подолгу стоял рядом, глядя то на Кенму, то на какой-то плоский предмет у себя в руках. Этот человек был единственным, с кем Кенма встречался взглядом. Всего несколько раз — потому что Кенма старался на людей не смотреть. Если вдруг случится чудо и он вернётся домой, он оставит свою пещеру и никогда больше к ней не приблизится. Всё связанное с людьми стало ему теперь отвратительно. И эти взгляды были случайностью, не более. Кенма изнывал от тоски и невозможности что-либо сделать, осматривался исподтишка вокруг, ища хотя бы проблеск надежды на спасение. И человек просто попадался на пути. В его глазах не было злобы или хищного веселья, он не выглядел тем, кто играет со своей добычей, прежде чем её съесть. А ведь Кенма не мог придумать иной причины, почему его держат здесь, кроме развлечения перед окончательной расправой. В довольно пристальном взгляде человека сквозили интерес и почему-то грусть, и ещё непонятное что-то, Кенма не всматривался. Не важно, что чувствует этот человек. Всё равно вряд ли он позволит Кенме прорвать сеть наверху и сбежать отсюда. Скорее позовёт своих сородичей, чтобы вновь схватить непокорную добычу и водворить на место. Или прикончить. Кенма мало что мог противопоставить людям в их естественной среде обитания, на суше он был слишком медлителен и неуклюж. Если бы вокруг были один-два, ну, даже три человека — он, может быть, рискнул бы. Но их было слишком много, он бы не смог убить или серьёзно ранить всех. Оставшиеся убили бы его самого. Возможно, так было бы лучше: не затягивать мучения, которые, вероятнее всего, приведут к тому же финалу. Но Кенма слышал голос Куро и не мог так поступить. Не мог оставить его.

 

В один из дней что-то поменялось. Сначала свежая вода стала приносить тревогу и ярость, и острое напряжение. И много-много голосов твердили о ненависти и жажде мщения. Кенме стало труднее сохранять неподвижность, плавники нервно то расправлялись, то складывались обратно. В море что-то происходило. Это всё длилось сколько-то времени, а потом он стал свидетелем напряжённого спора в группе людей. Они разевали рты — кричали друг на друга — размахивали руками. Смотрели и указывали на Кенму. Двое из них были ранены: Кенма видел расплывшиеся красные пятна. Куро нашёл это место, и приплыл не один. Они там, в море, нападают на людей. Кенма вспомнил рассказы — давние, страшные — о том, как морские враждовали с людьми. Люди приплывали на своих кораблях, сбрасывали в воду что-то, от чего море оглушительно содрогалось, и все, кто оказывался поблизости, теряли способность двигаться и иногда сознание. Потом с кораблей спускали сети — и тех, кто в них попадался, больше не видели уже никогда. Так будет и с Куро, если он не уплывёт. А он не уплывёт без Кенмы. Весь предыдущий ужас оказался ничем перед тем, который испытал Кенма теперь. Он жалел о каждом слове, отданном воде, потому что именно его голос привёл Куро на гибель. Кенма заметался, натыкаясь на стены, взмыл вверх и врезался в натянутую сеть. Снова опустился на дно. Он ничего, совершенно ничего не мог сделать. «Уходи, Куро», — в отчаянии прошептал он. Конечно же, тот не послушает.

 

Эти трое появились некоторое время спустя после того, как потускнел свет. Тот знакомый человек, который Кенму кормил, и ещё двое, которых Кенма не видел или не помнил. Один с недлинными светлыми волосами, другой с короткими тёмными. Стали ходить вокруг и что-то делать. А потом вдруг начала убывать вода. Кенма с тревогой следил, как понижается её уровень. Возможно, люди догадались, что он может через неё общаться, и хотят его воды лишить. Вот только он не способен жить на суше и просто медленно умрёт. Но, может, и не медленно, если эти трое пришли его убить. Это наверняка будет месть за тех, кого успели убить Куро с друзьями. Или же просто пришло время Кенмы.

Когда даже лёжа стало невозможно оставаться в воде, Кенма приподнялся. Ему не хотелось встречать людей распластанным. И он думал, стоит ли атаковать, если они полезут к нему. Сейчас их всего трое, и у него есть шанс, пусть и небольшой, со всеми справиться. Но даже если так, если они не позовут на помощь, и никто больше не придёт, что он будет делать дальше? Скорее всего раненый и без воды он не сможет даже выбраться из этого помещения с гладкими стенами. 

Вода ушла вся, и Кенма подобрался. Люди сняли сеть сверху, и знакомый человек заглянул к Кенме вниз. Что-то сказал, улыбнулся, помахал рукой. Кенма следил за ним, не двигаясь. За тем, как он и другой, с короткими волосами, взяли сеть за два конца и, позволив середине провиснуть, стали спускать к Кенме внутрь. Вероятно, они хотели выловить Кенму таким образом, и на всякий случай он отодвинулся в самый угол. Люди покачали сетью из стороны в сторону, но набрасывать её на Кенму не стали. Знакомый вновь заговорил, стал делать подманивающие движения рукой и всё указывал на сеть. Хотел, чтобы Кенма сам в ней запутался? Какая глупость. Не дождавшись от Кенмы никакой реакции, люди заговорили уже между собой, подозвали третьего. Подтянули сеть вверх, светловолосый устроился на середине, и его начали медленно опускать вниз. Кенма напрягся. Человек не выглядел крупным и сильным, пары хороших ударов хвостом должно было хватить, чтобы нанести ему вред и сделать неопасным, а если повезёт — то и сломать кости. Кенма прикинул, куда станет целиться, но всё ещё не мог решить, стоит ли бить, или агрессия лишь ухудшит его положение. Светловолосый улыбался, но во всей его фигуре читалось напряжение. Опасается. Застать его врасплох будет сложнее. Спустился. Поднялся с сети и тоже замер — напротив. Кенма впервые видел человека так близко, если не считать того момента, когда его тащили по камням полубессознательного. Но что с тех обрывков воспоминаний? Только силуэт и руки. Верхней половиной человек до удивления был похож на морского, а вот ниже пояса уже отличался. И ещё, как и остальные люди, весь замотан во что-то. А глаза не такие, как у знакомого: хитрость в них была и расчёт. И беспокойство. Человек сделал было шаг вперёд, но Кенма предупреждающе ударил хвостом по полу, и он остановился. Тогда человек протянул к нему руку, на что Кенма оскалился. Может, его зубы были не столь впечатляющими, как у Куро, но вырвать ими клок мяса при необходимости Кенма мог без труда. Рука убралась. Человек отступил назад, запрокинул голову и, периодически косясь на Кенму, заговорил со своими. Какое-то время они спорили, затем светловолосого подняли наверх, и вместо него спустился знакомый. Снова заговорил, опять стал указывать на сеть. На Кенму и на сеть. Раз за разом, потом сам устроился на сети, поднялся, снова указал на Кенму. Приглашал. Улыбался, но глаза смотрели нервно и печально. И ещё он то и дело суетливо оглядывался, как будто опасался чего-то. «У людей разлад», — понял Кенма. Эти трое, видимо, решили выкрасть общую добычу и забрать себе. В другой раз он ни за что бы не поддался на такие уговоры, но он настолько уже измучился отчаянием, что готов был использовать даже такой слабый шанс вырваться на волю. Даже если они попытаются убить его сразу, как только вытащат, ему будет удобнее схватиться с ними там, где просторнее: снаружи. Кенме не хотелось приближаться к человеку ни на самую малость, но он заставил себя шевелиться, двинулся вдоль стены к сети. Человек снова улыбнулся ему, и, насколько хватало места, отодвинулся, словно понимая. Кенма задумался, нет ли среди этих троих того, кто вытащил тогда его из моря, и по чьей вине он оказался тут. Он не испытывал ненависти к людям в целом, только страх и желание держаться подальше, но конкретно тому человеку бы отомстил. Утащить его в море, на глубину, да там и бросить. Человек умрёт, конечно, но перед смертью успеет ещё ощутить тот же ужас, что ощутил вытащенный на берег Кенма. Хвост нервно дёрнулся от этих мыслей и едва не задел человека. Напряжённый почти до боли, Кенма заполз на сеть, вцепился в неё и подтянул хвост, постарался уложить так, чтобы ничего не мешало им шевелить в случае необходимости. Добровольно отдавать себя в людские руки было страшно настолько, что мутилось в голове. От желания атаковать или скрыться сводило мышцы, но нужно было терпеть, выжидать и обдумывать. Люди начали поднимать сеть, и весь путь наверх Кенма почти не дышал.

Когда он тяжело перевалился за край прозрачной стены, то оказался на узкой площадке. Шарахнулся от протянувшихся к нему рук, клацнул зубами для острастки, прижался спиной к тонкому и твёрдому, что отделяло площадку от провала внизу. Люди подняли своего, опять о чём-то заспорили. На лице знакомого мешались испуг и протест, человек с короткими волосами напирал и хмурился, светловолосый качал головой и трогал знакомого за плечо. Стали смотреть на Кенму, улыбались старательно, фальшиво. Ничего хорошего эти улыбки предвещать не могли. Хлестнуть бы сейчас хвостом, кувырнуться назад, спуститься к здешнему дну и метнуться вдоль него туда, где вдали Кенма заприметил что-то похожее на вход в пещеру. Но это в воде, а вокруг воздух, который не удержит, не направит. С площадки вниз вёл спуск, узкий и весь неровный, и люди преграждали к нему путь. Знакомый присел, стал что-то говорить, делать жесты, которые Кенма совсем не понимал. Потом в его руках появилось что-то мягкое и белое, он показал, как прижимает это к лицу, а затем протянул Кенме. От вещи в руках пахло резко, напоминая чем-то запах лент, которыми обмотали Кенме руку. Это была явно плохая вещь, потому что во взгляде человека читалось сожаление. Кенма не стал даже думать о том, чтобы взять её, только отодвинулся ещё, насколько смог. Некоторое время никто не двигался, потом человек с короткими волосами сказал что-то, повелительно и нетерпеливо. Кенма понял, что сейчас настанет время защищаться или атаковать, потому что люди явно намеревались добиться своего — не уговорами, так силой. А затем в стороне что-то грохнуло. Кенма дёрнулся и невольно обернулся на звук, и в тот же миг горячие людские руки схватили и стиснули его за плечи, второй человек напрыгнул спереди, стремясь обездвижить, и к лицу прижали то самое белое, едкая вонь ударила в нос. Кенма рванулся, ударил вслепую хвостом, забился. Перед глазами мелькнуло сосредоточенное лицо светловолосого, который всё прижимал пахучую вещь Кенме к лицу, не позволяя отвернуться, грустные тёмные глаза знакомого, после чего всё потемнело и смазалось, и Кенма провалился в забытьё.

 

Ласковое, домашнее покачивание волн несло Кенму куда-то. Такое простое, знакомое ощущение, он даже не понимал, насколько сильно истосковался по этому вечному движению моря, а сейчас даже горло перехватило. Кенма хотел крикнуть и не мог. А потом открыл глаза. Вместо сетки и серого свода людской пещеры над ним во все стороны простирался бледно-рассветный купол неба. Кенма вскинулся было, но голова закружилась и он упал обратно на дно, как оказалось, странной мягко-пружинистой лодки. Он смотрел на небо, слушал волны, вдыхал солёный ветер и ничего не понимал. Свобода? Люди… отпустили его? Кроме него в лодке никого больше не было, и он не слышал ничего, кроме моря вокруг. Безумно, неистово захотелось убедиться в этом, Кенма зашевелился, преодолевая слабость и дурноту, оставшуюся от того, чем отравил его светловолосый, приподнялся, навалился грудью на округлый борт лодки, жадно коснулся руками воды. Дёрнулся едва ли не в судороге, изо всех сил толкнулся и рухнул в прохладные объятия моря.

Ещё никогда он не любил эти воды так, как сейчас. Да раньше он и не осознавал, что их любит, всегда принимал как данность, саму жизненную суть. Теперь, вернувшись от людей, он понял, что не было, нет и не будет ничего лучше этой упругой текучей прохлады и бесценного простора, в котором можно плыть, плыть и плыть. Разве только… Стремительные тёмные силуэты неслись к нему из глубины сбоку. Сердце замерло от узнавания, Кенма развернулся и едва не столкнулся с налетевшим на него Куро. Куро! Кенма вцепился в него, едва помня себя от радости, они переплелись так тесно, что невозможно стало даже двигаться. Куро, живой, целый, Куро! Его Кенма тоже любил, не осознавая полностью, насколько сильно и глубоко. На мгновение вновь окатило страхом, что люди могли бы поймать Куро или убить, и разве смог бы Кенма жить без него, зная, что сам тому виной? Все просторы моря, вся жизнь и свобода не могли заменить Куро рядом. «Тише, тише, тише, — говорил тот, вжимая Кенму в себя, туго обвивая хвостом. — Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Ты дома».  
Вокруг сновали остальные: свои, акульи, ещё кто-то из соседей. Кенма едва узнавал. Он будет рад им и поблагодарит — потом. Сейчас был Куро, и было море, в которое они погружались, недвижные, сплетённые в одно, чешуя к чешуе, кожа к коже, губы к губам.

 

Сильный шторм принёс ещё один корабль. Тот лёг на песок возле скал, разбросав свои части вокруг. Раньше Кенма томился бы желанием поскорее сплавать и осмотреть его, теперь же ему не хотелось и близко к скалам подплывать. История про то, как он побывал у людей, давно облетела весь народ. Кенма был единственным, кто вернулся, и потому все стремились расспросить, что с ним было и что он видел. Вот только Кенма всё ещё не был готов об этом говорить. Куро отгонял самых настойчивых, что не понимали слов, и парочке их них даже пришлось познакомиться с его зубами. К длинному шраму на плече, оставленному ему людьми, чуть не прибавился ещё один. Они с Кенмой до сих пор ещё не говорили о том, что произошло, но когда-нибудь время для этого придёт. Главное, они оба живы и опять вместе.


End file.
